


The Guardian of the 8 Kingdoms

by 0Nori0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drama, Earth, Electricity, Elemental - Freeform, Fantasy, Fighting, Fire, Funny, Girl main character, Guardian - Freeform, Ice, Injury, Kingdoms, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Magic, Magical, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other Worlds, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Water, air, light - Freeform, long story, short/medium chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Nori0/pseuds/0Nori0
Summary: 1000 years ago, 8 kingdoms lived. They were all allies and had peace running through them, until another kingdom came up to take all the power they had. The light kingdom decided to launch an attack with a superhuman called the guardian. This guardian harnesses some power from each kingdom, but she still fell in the hands of the kingdom. Her spirit was sent to earth to find a new guardian who was capable of more than what she could do.





	The Guardian of the 8 Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a new work of mine and I really hope you guys enjoy~

Once there lived 8 kingdoms: Light, Dark, Earth, Water, Fire, Electricity, Air, and Ice. These 8 kingdoms lived in harmony with nothing going in between them, but one day that all changed. A new kingdom rose up, stealing all the power that was in these 8 kingdoms. The light kingdom launched an attack with someone called a guardian. This guardian possessed a little bit of power from each kingdom. She wasn’t trained enough to go against this new kingdom though, and fell into the hands of the ruler. The body was gone, but her spirit lived. As she watched the kingdoms die one by one, she went to a nearby planet to go on a search for someone who could bring the harmony back. She hasn’t been able to find someone, until July 22 of 2056. 

Eden woke up with a terrible headache. She felt like she was going to explode, but she held it together and got ready for school. It was the first day back and no way in hell was she missing it. She threw on a skirt and a t-shirt with some converse and ankle socks. Eden brushed her hair out and went downstairs to grab her breakfast. Her mother was standing next to the stove cooking up some eggs for Eden to eat. “Good morning mom. That smells really good but I gotta run. I’ll make it up to you!” She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, grabbed a piece of toast that was already made, and headed out. Her bag was over her right shoulder and she was running to school. It wasn’t late, but it definitely wasn’t early. If she stayed at home for a few more minutes she would have been late and that would have been the worst first day of school ever. 

Or so she thought that would make it the worst day

Once Eden arrived, she went to the office to get her schedule and the bell rang for them to get to their first class. Her first class was AP Lit. She was excited to take this class, but not really that excited for the work. Her teacher handed out locker numbers and the bell rang for the next class, but they had a longer passing period to pack things up in their locker. She found her locker and boy was she not excited. Her locker number was right next to the ‘popular’ girls locker. This girl was named Mac and she was a devil. Eden packed up her things and headed out to her next period to avoid interactions with Mac. 

Two periods passed and it was finally lunch. Eden forgot her lunch at home, so she grabbed 5 bucks from her bag and bought a salad and some apple juice for lunch. She sat down under a pink tree alone, eating her lunch in peace. Edens only friend, Clara, left the city and moved somewhere else. It made her really sad and lonely. She had no one to hang out with, but she will figure that out later. She opened her salad and stuck her fork in. She began to eat when she felt a buzz from her backpack. She lifted an eyebrow and looked inside. 

At the bottom of the big pocket was a weird charm bracelet, but there was only a diamond heart on it. “Hmm. Mother must have put this in here as a first day gift.” She smiled to herself and put it on. The diamond heart twinkled and the bracelet fit perfectly on her wrist. It was incredibly beautiful. She let out a soft chuckle and went back to finish her salad. Once she was done, she threw her trash away and headed to her next class. 

Her next 3 classes were boring and lonely. She pretty much sat alone in almost all the classes, but she was fine with that. All she could focus on was the bracelet she found. It didn’t feel right, but at the same time it did. Almost like it had a purpose that she didn’t know about. The bell finally rang for the end of class. She walked over to her locker and grabbed her stuff. Once she was done, she locked it up and headed out of school. The route home was pretty long so she decided to stop by the convenience store really quick for a snack. 

Right next to the store was a utility pole holding up some power lines. It looked really unstable and for some reason she was interested. She looked over at it and it began to lean over. And it leaned more. And more. And then it crashed down onto the floor right in front of her. She was extremely scared because if she moved she would be shocked. She read about it in a book once. The only way to get out of it is to bunny hop or shuffle, but she was so close that it most likely wouldn’t work. People were looking at her and calling the police to help her out. She stayed standing there for a few minutes before police and firefighters arrived. 

“Ma’am we need you to get out of there. We don’t promise that you’ll make it out, but there’s a chance. Please shuffle your way out the opposite way.” A police officer yelled that, but she was scared out of her mind. Eden took a deep breath and began to shuffle towards the police car. For a few seconds she was good and it was working, but then she screamed. She was electrocuted and it felt awful. She stood straight and her body was trying to battle the shocks filling her whole body. Her bracelet was glowing, almost like it was absorbing the shocks. She wasn’t dead, nor was she dying. It was...weird.

Her eyes were closed and she was in her mind. It was dark and lonely in there. But then someone popped up. It looked like someone who could harness the power of electricity. They put their hands to their chest and out came a spark. They then gave it to Eden and disappeared. The spark lifted and popped into her chest. She then opened her eyes to reality and couldn’t believe what happened.

After about a minute, she was fine. Not a scratch on her. One thing was different though, her bracelet had a new charm on it. It was a yellow stone of an electric bolt. People were staring at her and all she felt the need to do was run. She ran away from the incident. She couldn’t handle all the staring and the widened eyes. She didn’t know what happened and she was scared herself. She ran behind a building and sat down, taking a look at her bracelet.

“What are you. Why are you doing this? Can you explain?” Eden was touching and shaking her bracelet. 

Then it began to glow and a spirit came out. A different one from the last one though.

“Eden. So good to see you have found me. My name is Ailis and I will be explaining everything to you my dear.” She moved around to face a wall and shined out some light to portray events.

“Around 1000 years ago, there were 8 kingdoms. Light, dark, ice, water, fire, electricity, air, and earth. These kingdoms lived in harmony but something broke it. A new kingdom came up and launched multiple attacks to destroy these kingdoms. I, the guardian, was released from the light kingdom to fight for the 8 kingdoms, but wasn’t trained enough to do so. My body was destroyed but my soul lived. The kingdoms were banished and the one kingdom took over everything. You, my dear Eden, are destined to be the next guardian that saves the harmony. Will you take on the challenge?” Ailis stuck her hand out

Eden had no words. It was like the childhood dreams that she read about all came true. If she was destined, then maybe she needs to go ahead and do it. “Do I have a choice?” She said and let out a small laugh. She stood up and took Ailis’ hand. “I take the challenge as the new guardian. What do I do now?” She asked. Ailis laughed and looked straight into Eden’s blue eyes “Your first goal is to harness each kingdoms power. Once you do, you’ll be able to start training and soon transform. You have one which is electricity. You have seven more.” She shook Eden’s hand and disappeared into the bracelet. Eden looked at the bracelet and back into the sky. “Didn’t know I was destined to do something so powerful.” 

Her phone rang and it was her mother asking where she was. She told her that she stopped by the convenience store with a few friends. She put her phone away and walked back home. She knew that this would have to be a secret. I mean, why should she tell the whole world about it when that could cause even more of a trouble? Eden arrived home and went up to her room. She sat on her bed and looked out her window. “Guess I have to find ways to harness each power. It has to do something with the elements. I’ll do air next.” She took one last look at her bracelet before taking a long ass nap. She deserved it after everything that happened today. 

Tomorrow will be better for her.


End file.
